I Just Might Like It Here
by sweetlyjinxing
Summary: When a prank she didn't play causes a teacher to get hurt, it is Anzu who gets blamed. Branded a liar and a delinquent, her mother sends a disgraced Anzu to live with her father in Japan. But Anzu would've begged on her hands and knees to go home after she sees her new school. She hates it in Japan, but could some very special boys help her learn that she just might like it there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the plane began to take off, I took one last look at California, and remembered what I would miss: The beautiful beaches with lots of shirtless surfers, the variety of mouth watering food, and all of my wonderful friends.

But screw that man, I was going to Japan!

I pulled out my tangled mess of headphones and stuffed them into my ears once the all-electronics-off light went out. The pre-teen sitting to my left sent me an annoyed glance as the music blared out, but I was to excited to care. I hadn't seen my father in person in 3 years, but since I was going to live with him, limited contact wasn't going to be a problem anymore. The reasons for this sudden change were sad, but thinking about it made me more mad than anything else, since they weren't my fault. I tightened my grip on my phone as the memories floated in my head.

_Seeing Mr. Karter lying motionless on the ground..._

_Being dragged to the principals office, scared and confused..._

_My mother's face, red, and twisted in anger..._

I shook my head and forced a smile. That was all in the past. I was going to a place where no one would know about the accident, no one to look at me with judging eyes, and best of all- no mother. Thinking this, pretty soon the smile became real. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. Sleeping would hopefully make the hours of flying seem faster.

_11 hours later_

The pre-teen (whose name I had learned was Sara) and I had actually become fairly good friends over the plane trip, enough so that I didn't protest when she climbed over me to peer out the window for her first look at Japan. I'm guessing what she saw impressed her because she let out a little noise.

"I CANNOT wait until we land!" she squealed. I nodded in agreement.

"Japan's a pretty cool place huh?" I said. She did this kind of spasm which I took for a nod.

"I just LOVE Japan! All things Japanese, from anime, to the food, to the video games, and manga, and the cool little inventions, and the blah blah blah..."

...She was a bit talkative. But at least she was nice. Last time I was on a plane, I got stuck next to a pervy old guy who kept trying to put his hand on my knee. Shudder City, I know.

"What are you going to be doing in Japan?" Sara had stopped blabbing about her deep love of all things Japanese, and was looking at me curiously. Since I wasn't keen on spilling my personal life and family issues to someone I had only recently met, I just kept it vague.

"I'm just visiting family." She nodded enthusiastically. It seemed like she did everything enthusiastically

"You do have some Japanese features. It looks pretty cool, kind of a contrast to your blond hair. Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah, I got it from my mom." I ran my fingers through the short silky strands. The first thing I had done when my mother informed me of my big move was get my hair cut. Gone was the long, perfect hair my friends used to preen, and braid, and play with. It had been replaced by my new hairdo- barely brushing my shoulders, and not even worth brushing. Surprisingly though, I had been told it suit me.

Sara and I had been chatting for a while when the captain came on the intercom and told us all to put on our seat belts, as we would be landing soon. Sara gripped my arm tightly.

"Oh my god I am so excited!" she said in one breath. I smiled and nodded in agreement. I watched the ground come closer, and my heart started to beat even quicker.

What would life in Japan hold for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I waved goodbye to Sara who met up with her parents as we got off the plane. While she walked happily away, I was nervously looking around for my dad, or anyone who looks like he sent them. Japanese airports were way more crowded than American ones though, and I was being jostled around a LOT. I may not have mentioned it before, but I was not a large girl. In fact I was towered over by everyone else in my grade.

I was fighting my way towards the chairs outside the terminal to wait for my dad when suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist and I was lifted into the air. I let out a Sara-like squeal, loud and high, when my captor began to speak.

"Well Zuzu, I don't think you've grown a bit! You're still the perfect size for Daddy to carry you." I squirmed around to see the man's face, and made a completely different squeal.

"Dad!" I flung my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne. He let out a deep chuckle, and it was seeing him after all this time that made me realize how much I had really missed my father. We stayed in the tight hug for what seemed like eternity before he set me down on the ground and grabbed my bag.

"So what has my little girl been up to? Your mother didn't give me all the details, but knowing her, she wouldn't have given up custody without a good reason," Dad said. I sighed heavily.

"You just had to ruin the happy reunion didn't you?" I teased. He poked my cheek with his large index finger.

"Fine, fine, if you don't want to talk about it right now, we don't have to." I gave him a large smile. "But-" The smile wavered. "-we will talk about it sooner or later." Aaand, there it went. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just smirked. When he did, I swear I saw several ladies swoon. I may find it totally gross, but even I have to admit he looked better then all of my friend's dads. Which did work in my favor getting female teachers to like me, but it doesn't mean I appreciated cougars drooling over him.

"Let's just go home for now, ok?" I stood on my tiptoes trying to look for the luggage carousel so I could get my stuff, but I couldn't see over people's heads. My father just laughed at my struggles and jerked his thumb to the left.

"You're stuff is this way." He started walking off, laughing slightly. I scowled playfully in his direction, but followed after him. It wasn't hard to keep up, he cleared a big path just walking through. If i got my height from anyone it would have to be my mother, because dad clearly did not miss out on the benefit of being tall.

Jerk.

Once we grabbed my stuff and were waiting for the chauffeur to come when a very important question popped into my head, one that I can't believe I didn't think of sooner.

"Hey Dad?" He looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "Where am I going to go to school?" He furrowed his brow.

"School?" Oh my god. I turned to face him and planted my hands on my hips.

"Dad, did you forget to register me for a school?" He scratched his head sheepishly. "I knew I forgot something..." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even have a school in mind?" He brightened up at my question.

"I do actually! My good friend is chairman at a school right outside of Tokyo, and when I told him my daughter was coming to live with me he told me that if I was interested, he would be honored for you to go there." I thought about that for a second. If dad had connections to that school, maybe I wouldn't need his good looks to get teachers to go easy on me.

I nodded. "What's the school's name?"

"Ouran High School. Don't worry about it, we'll have you registered within a few days, and in the mean time you can get settled in at your new home." He began to talk about his house and the neighborhood he lived in, and it made my heart melt how happy he seemed saying that. Mom and Dad had had a huge custody battle over who got me, and when Dad lost, both he and I were heartbroken. We used to see each other on a weekly basis, but when he moved back to his old home in Japan for work, we were limited to Skype chats and phone calls. That worked for a while, but the time difference and the general busyness of our lives, we gradually lost contact. Now that we were together again, it looked like Christmas had come early for him.

Finally the limo pulled up, and we climbed into the back seat. I ogled at the steering wheel, which looked so weird on the right side of the car. Dad laughed at my expression.

"After all this time, I forgot how funny my little girl is." He put his hand on my cheek and cupped my face. I leaned into it.

"I missed you a lot Dad." He smiled gently and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too." He gave a peck on the top of my head. I opened my mouth to say something vibrated against my leg. Dad pulled back from the hug and dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"This won't take long," he promised. I waved my hand carelessly. "Take your time. I'm living with you remember? We have plenty of time to catch up." He beamed happily and answered.

"Tsukito speaking. Oh Suoh! I was just thinking I needed to talk to you! Listen, about blah blah blah..." I tuned out of his conversation and peered out the window of the car.

The city of Tokyo was both exactly the same and the total opposite of big American cities. It had the bustling people, the skyscrapers, and the congested streets that were so familiar to all city-dwellers. But at the same time, there was that feeling of it all being new, and exotic. It made my heart thump, and my hands get sweaty, but not nervousness anymore.

Now it was excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**I do however own all the characters in this chapter**

**Sorry guys, no Host Club in this chapter either. But I promise in the next chapter there'll be some action. This chapters not bad either, just kind of an introduction to some new OC's.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After about an hour of driving, we pulled up into the driveway of an elegant, white, two story mansion, with the whole shebang of balconies, and giant windows, and pretty flowers in the front yard. The house that mom and I had lived in together was nothing to sniff at, but this house could EAT my old one.

_'Suck that mom!'_

Once the driver, who's name was Taiki and was a very nice person, parked the car I leaped out of it and ran towards the house, whooping. I heard Dad laughing behind me and yelling for me to wait up. I ignored him and flung open the door, startling a maid who was dusting the front hall.

Yeah, I would be startled too if a stranger burst into my house while I was innocently dusting. But she didn't stay startled for long.

"_Intruder!"_ she shrieked. The maid brandished her duster at me and began advancing on me.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm not an intruder!" I protested. She kept coming at me.

"Out of this house you mindless vagrant!" Okay, now I'm slightly offended. I was wearing designer jeans and a designer blouse, did I really look like a vagrant?

Luckily then Dad came in through the door and got a look at the scene. After looking confused for a moment, he quickly rushed over to the maid.

"Rin! It's alright, calm down!" Dad put his hands on the maid's shoulders and made her look at him.

"Master! This she-devil was trying to break into the house!" The maid glared at me. Dad let out a large sigh.

"Well this was a great way to start out," he muttered. He raised his voice and directed towards the master stair case. "Alright you all, I know you're watching. Come on out." As soon as he finished speaking, a small group of people came around from behind the stairs, looking sheepish. It was four people, 2 men and 2 women.

"Sorry Master, we heard yelling and we came to see what was going on," one of the men said in a deep voice. He looked like he was the cook as he was wearing food stained clothes and a chefs hat perched raunchily on his head. He had sandy blond hair, and was kind of ruggedly handsome, in a Hugh Jackman sort of way.

Dad shook his head. "Now that you're here, I should take this opportunity to introduce you." He put his hand on my back and pushed me in front of him. Rin gasped.

"No..." she whispered.

"Everyone- this is my daughter, Anzu." Rin shrieked.

"Forgive me young mistress! I didn't know, I didn't know!" I waved my hands, feeling awkward. "It's fine, no big deal." While I was trying to comfort the bowing and weepy maid, hat guy stepped up next to and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Yo, little boss. The names Ichigo, I'm the head chef." I bowed to him.

"Nice to meet- ack!" My words were cut off by arms being flung around me and my face being squeezed into someone's giant chest.

"Oh young mistress, we have been waiting for you for so long! Master was always so lonely without his beloved daughter; he never said it but we know he was!" Dad cleared his throat.

"Mimi, I don't think she can breathe." The woman shrieked and released me. I collapsed to the ground and sucked in a huge breath while the tallest red head I had ever seen, with crazy electric blue eyes, leaning over me, yelling at me not to die. Just then Dad's phone rang out, and he sent me an embarrassed grin while I was catching my breath.

"Business calls Zuzu. I'll let you introduce yourself to the rest; this call is going to take a while." As he walked away I sent a sharp glare after him. _Traitor._

Mimi was still yelling at me. "Young mistress, you just got here, so you absolutely cannot die! Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe-" She was cut off by a silky voice.

"I don't think that's helping Mimi-chan."

I looked up to see an elegant hand offered to me. The hand connected to a well muscled arm, which connected to a strong shoulder, which connected to a nice neck, which connected to the face of a ohmygod.

Hot damn.

This guy's face took away any breath I had finally regained. Was it even legal for eyes to be that emerald like, or hair to be that sleekly brown? He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. I knew my face was already red, but when I placed my hand in his, I think I resembled a fire truck more than a human.

Once I was back on my feet, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. I drew in a sharp breath. _I think I'm in love..._

"S-so," I started, my voice unnaturally high. "Wh-who are you?" I internally winced at the way my voice squeaked at the end of the question. He gave me a (beautiful, seductive, enchanting) smile.

"I am Shintaro, madame, I am the gardener." He pulled a pink carnation out of seemingly nowhere and handed it to me. "But I fear the flowers will never look as lovely as they once did, now that I have seen the face of beauty itself."

If my epidermis wasn't on fire already, it sure was now. I'm pretty sure even my toes are blushing. No male had ever told me that I was beautiful before (except my dad, but he doesn't count), and since I went to an all girls school, I didn't interact much with the opposite gender, so I had no idea how to react. But luckily I didn't have too.

"Shin, quit seducing the young mistress!" A rolled up newspaper came flying out of nowhere and smacked Shintaro hard against the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. The thrower, the last woman who I had completely forgotten about, stood over the annoyed looking gardener with a satisfied look on her face.

"What was that for Fumiko?!" Shintaro yelled. The raven haired woman sneered at him.

"Serves you right for flirting with a little girl!" Little girl? This lady couldn't be more than in her mid-twenties, how was I a little girl? The woman, Fumiko, kept talking. "Look at her, she can't be more than twelve!" I sweatdropped. 12? Really?

"Ah, Fumiko-san, I'm a first year in high school," I interjected. She looked confused. Mimi squealed, and grabbed me into her chest again.

"Oh, you're so tiny and cute!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Mimi, she still can't breathe." She quickly dropped me again, but this time I managed to catch myself before I landed on my butt. "Sorry!" she cried. I gasped in a few breaths. Then the door opened and Taiki stuck his head in.

"Young mistress, I have your luggage." Fumiko clapped her hands. "Since you've been introduced to everyone now, why don't you head up to your room and get settled in?" she suggested. Shintaro leaped forward, but slunk back when Fumiko sent him a sharp glare.

"Taiki and Ichigo can help the young mistress with her bags. _You _can go back to the garden." Shintaro sulked, his lips forming a perfect pout.

"You're so bossy Fumiko." The commanding woman rolled her eyes.

"I'm the housekeeper, it's my job." She turned to Rin. "You help the young mistress with her bags." Rin nodded and began to walk up the stairs.

"Follow me young mistress," she called over her shoulder. Taiki and Ichigo hoisted my bags over their shoulders.

"After you," Taiki said politely. I smiled at him in thanks before hurrying after Rin.

* * *

><p>"This will be your room," Rin said, motioning to a large oak door. I went into the room and looked around. It was a nice room, big, but not too spacious, with white walls, a soft purple carpet, and a blue bed spread. There was a desk for doing homework in the corner, and a couple comfy looking chairs that I would probably use for reading. I counted three doors, and I assumed one for the bathroom and the other for a closet. Rin told me that the third door led to a balcony. All in all, very nice room.<p>

Taiki and Ichigo dropped the bags on the bed and left, and immediately began unzipping them and pulling my clothes out.

"Here, I'll help you with that," I offered as she grabbed a huge pile of clothes. She shook her head.

"No young mistress, allow me." I stopped her on her way to the closet by putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Please, I insist. I don't want to just stand here while you do all the work." Rin looked confused, but gave me half her pile anyway.

Power working, we finished unpacking in about 15 minutes, all the while making small talk. When we were finished, we collapsed on the bed, and suddenly, looking at Rin, she seemed very young.

"Rin, how old are you?" I asked her. She gave a start at my question, and threw me a nervous look. She got up from the bed and straightened her uniform.

"I-I'm 25 young mistress. Now if that is all, I have other chores to do. Excuse me." After bowing quickly, she hurriedly left the room. I stared at the door for a while after she left.

_'Well that was weird.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, three chapters in! I hope you liked it; this is my first fanfiction, so I apologize if its a little corny<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later...

"Young mistress, wake up!"

Mimi's cheerful voice pierced through my sleeping brain. How can such a big person have such a high pitched voice? The woman is at least 6 feet tall; she's like a freaking Amazon! Said Amazon pulled down the covers and I let out a shriek as the cold air hit my bare skin. I favor sleeping in a camisole ad shorts, there was a lot of cold air hitting a lot of bare skin.

The red head giggled. "Young mistress, you should be excited! Today is your first day of school!" I groaned and rolled over, trying to burrow myself into the mattress.

"Nooo..."

The past few days had been really fun; catching up with Dad, messing around the house, and going on long walks down the road (with Fumiko not-so-stealthily watching me with binoculars). We lived about half a mile away from our nearest neighbor, and since I had lived in the city my whole life, the isolation was a somewhat refreshing change.

My thoughts were cut short by Mimi tossing something soft on my head, and I peeled open one eye to see what it was. I was horrified to see a puffy yellow monstrosity on my bed, soiling the perfectness that was my room.

"Mimi, what the heck is that?" I would shave my head and join a monastery before I put this disgusting waste of fabric on. Mimi simply let out an airy giggle.

"Mistress Anzu, it's your new uniform! Isn't it lovely? It will look darling on you!" I stared at her, shocked. You mean there was a whole school full of girls wearing this ridiculous outfit? I bet the boy uniform wasn't this bad! Besides, I thought high schools in Japan wore sailor outfits, and cute things like that!

"Mimi, there is no way on Earth I am going to wear that _thing_." I told her. "I'd rather not go to school at all. In fact, I think I won't." I threw the ugly dress off my bed and pulled the covers back over my head. Not for long though, because Mimi yanked them back down again, this time frowning at me.

"Young mistress, don't be difficult. You must prepare for school!" she said in a firm tone. I glared at her.

"I don't want to," I said in a whiny voice. I knew I was acting like a spoiled brat, but I didn't care. Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even the combined power of Goku, Natsu Dragneel, and Oprah could make me wear that uniform.

****************30 minutes later***************************************************

"Oh young mistress, I told you it would look darling!" Mimi squealed while raking a wide tooth comb through my hair as I sat in front of my vanity. I scowled up at the ginormous woman and grumbled unhappily. So apparently Mimi is more powerful than Goku, Natsu Dragneel, and Oprah combined, because she managed to wrestle me into the beast dress with little to no damage to anything except my pride.

She finished combing my hair with a flourish. "Voila!" I stared back at the grumpy blonde in a hideous dress staring back at me. The poofy yellow dress managed to compliment my dark eyes fairly well, but made me look even younger than my height already made me look. If anything made look any more childish, my approximated age wouldn't even be in the double digits! I would have to sneak a change of clothes into my bag without the red devil seeing so that I wouldn't be escorted to the nearest elementary school.

There was a knock on the door and Rin poked her head in. "Breakfast is ready young- pffft!" Rin choked on her words when she saw me, and she clapped a gloved hand over her mouth. I directed my scowl towards the brunette.

"Don't. Even." I growled as threateningly as I could wearing a dress that made me look ten. Mimi wouldn't even let me wear any makeup! Rin took a deep shaky breath, and in a wavering voice barely concealing laughter she informed us that breakfast was ready. She bowed and left, and managed to make it out the door before exploding into huge guffaws.

* * *

><p>I instructed Taiki not to look as I pulled the yellow rag over my head and began changing into the clothes I had brought: awesome black jeans with freakin awesome purple butterflies embroidered on them, and a cute green top with more awesome butterflies on it (I like butterflies if it wasn't obvious). I finished off the outfit with my rockin gray converse, and for an added touch, applied some eyeliner and mascara with my hand mirror. Thank God Taiki was a smooth driver. Only then did I finally, I look like a teenager again. Taiki gave me a nod of approval when I told him he could look.<p>

"But won't you get in trouble for not wearing your uniform?" he asked concernedly. I shrugged. It's not that I didn't care about getting trouble, it's that I would choose detention over dying of embarrassment any day.

While we drove, I pulled out my phone and started playing Flappy Bird. That fat little demon had me stuck on 28, and I was frustrated out of my mind trying to beat it. After about 20 minutes, Taiki told me that we would be there soon, and I found myself starting to sweat. I wiped my palms on my awesome jeans, internally apologizing to the butterflies on them for covering with with my hand sweat, and briefly considered putting the canary costume back on.

Briefly.

I was trying to calm my nerves when straight ahead of me I saw the biggest, pinkest building I had ever seen in my life. The whole thing was the color of Pepto Bismol. Who in their

right would send a boy here? I'm pretty sure even the most stereotypical gay one would run screaming for the hills! I know I wanted to. Man, the Japanese are a twisted bunch of people. Maybe that's why I'm so weird by American standards, because I'm half one.

Taiki pulled up in front of the gate and parked the car before getting out and opening my door. "Here you are young mistress. Ouran High School." He attempted to say this in a serious tone, but his lips were twitching and his cheeks were turning red. When I stepped out of the car and stared at the school he gave me a discreet pat on the shoulder.

"Don't be discouraged. Maybe it won't be so bad." he said said encouragingly. I sent him a disbelieving look and a snicker escaped him. "Fine, yeah, it'll be bad." Taiki handed me my bag (which looked like a briefcase, or a man satchel without the straps) and my bento full of Ichigo's yummy cooking and then gave me a small push towards the school.

"You don't want to be late on your first day." With that he hopped into the car and drove off, and I had to restrain myself from chasing after him. I was fast, so I could probably catch him since he hadn't gone too far. But I knew Dad would be disappointed in me if I ran off. He had to jump through a lot of hoops to get me registered this far into the school year, and at such a prestigious school at that. I had to at least try to be grateful for what he was doing for me. So with that thought in mind, I walked with my head held high straight through the gate of hell.

* * *

><p>What- the heck- is wrong with this place?! The inside of the school wasn't as barftastic as the outside, but the first problem I encountered wasn't the cheesy decorating- it was that every single hall looked exactly the same!<p>

I had just left the main office, where the lady who worked there told me I belonged to homeroom 1A. Well thats nice and all, but how do I GET to 1A? She didn't give me a map, or even the faintest bit of directions. How the heck was I supposed to get around? I turned the corner, grumbling about how pointless my efforts where when WHAM. I collided with someone else running around the bend who happened to be holding a giant stack of textbooks. I fell hard on my butt, and the the books the other person was holding went flying.

"Oww..." I moaned, grasping my rear end.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright? That was all my fault." I looked up to see the person I bumped into, and nearly choked on my own saliva when I did, cuz dang.

It was a boy.

A very cute boy.

He had short brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. I assumed the uniform he was wearing was the Ouran High boy's uniform, and it was soo much cuter than the girls, which was sooooo unfair!

"Excuse me miss? Are you alright?" Oh yeah, he was still there. He had stretched out his hand to me, and I accepted it bashfully, rubbing my bum.

"I'm fine," I said, finally finding my voice. I remembered what he was holding when we ran into each other, and looked down to see the books scattered all over the ground. "Were you carrying all of these?" He smiled at me gently, and my heart fluttered.

"The teacher asked me to grab these from the English department. They weren't too heavy, I'm stronger than I look." He bent down and started picking up the books, so I helped him. "So where are you going? I'll help you carry them, I already late for class." He tried to protest, but I brushed him off, and since his arms were already full of books, he couldn't reach for any of mine.

"So where are you going?" I asked him again. He sighed when he realized I wouldn't budge. "Class 1A." I brightened up.

"That's perfect! I was trying to find 1A!" He looked at me curiously. "Are you the new student from America?" I nodded, and gave him best smile and as big a bow as I could manage.

"Sure am. Tsukito Anzu, nice to meet you." He returned my smile, and there was that fluttering again.

"Fujioka Haruhi. I've never met anyone from the U.S. before, your accent is very different." I frowned at that comment.

"Is it?" Fujioka laughed. "Don't worry about it Tsukito-san. Shall we go?" He tilted his head down the hallway. I nodded eagerly, and he began walking down the hall. Though he obviously slowed down his pace for me, I still had to jog to keep up.

"By the way Fujioka, you can call me Anzu. I'm more used to that name." He nodded, unfazed. "Alright, then you can call me Haruhi." He seems like a really nice guy, very calm. Maybe it won't be so bad here.

* * *

><p>I bowed to the class that was staring unabashedly at me.<p>

"Hello. My name is Tsukito Anzu, but you may call me Anzu. I've just moved here from California to live with my father." I straightened up and sent the class a bright smile. "I hope we can all be good friends." Was it just me, or did those boys noses start bleeding?!

The teacher cleared her throat. "Does anyone have any questions for Miss Tsukito?" A red headed boy sitting near Haruhi stood up with a mischevious grin on his face.

"So Anzu, why did you come in late with Haruhi?" he asked in a suggestive tone. My cheeks pinked when I remembered Haruhi offering me his hand.

"W-well we just ran into each other on our way here." I explained, a bit embarrassed. I snuck a glance at Haruhi, who was giving the boy an annoyed glare.

"Hikaru, that's none-" Haruhi was cut off by another voice.

"Do you think Haruhi is cute?" I looked at the new boy and was taken aback to see that he was identical to Hikaru. My blush deepened at the new question.

"I-I don't..." I trailed off, not sure of what to say. No one had ever asked me anything like this in front of a whole class, and I was faltering big time.

"Kaoru, leave her alone." Man, I could kiss Haruhi right now. He was so nice, rescuing me from those devil twins. As if sensing my thoughts, they both gave me matching evil smirks. And as I looked at them, my eyes happened to meet those of the second twin, Kaoru.

A bolt of lightning went through me as I realized they weren't identical- his eyes were so much deeper, so much more emotional and intense and _alive. _I noticed that our eyes had been locked for a moment too long- I also noticed that he hadn't looked away either. Although that was probably because he was weirded out by the fact that I was still looking, and was staring me in fear and confusion, not interest.

Gah! Why am I still looking!?

The teacher cleared her throught again, and my eyes snapped to her. She pointed to a desk that was (praise the Lord) close to Haruhi and told me that I could sit there. The downside? I was sitting directly in front of the person who had made me heart do something it had never done before- completely flip out.

As I sat down, I gave Haruhi a relieved look, which he returned by way of a gentle smile. That red headed boy had been a bit of a shock to my system, but as long as I avoid his eyes, I think everything will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? I think I did an ok job of mixing in a little drama there ;) And as I promised, I put some Host Club members! The rest of them will come next chapter. Ciao!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I strolled casually down the hallway, trying to remember where I was. I had called up Taiki and told him to pick me up later; I wanted some time to get to know the school so I wouldn't be late to class tomorrow.

Easier said than done. I felt like I'd been wandering around for ages, and nothing had stuck in my mind except the floral wallpaper. I was hoping history would repeat itself and I would run into Haruhi again, otherwise I might never find my way out of here!

I turned a corner and suddenly found myself facing a giant door with a sign that said 'Music Room 3'.

_'Music Room 3?' _I thought to myself, _'What happened to music rooms 1 and 2?'_

Without giving it much consideration, my hand grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. Suddenly I was smacked in the face by an explosion of- are those rose petals? The soft flowers got into my mouth and eyes and caught me off guard, and I fell to the ground spluttering. _What the...?_

"_Welcome..."_ a group of voices chorused. I spit the last petal out of my mouth and looked up to see a handsome blonde boy stretching his hand out to me.

_'This is becoming a trend now isn't it? Me falling down, and hot guys helping me up. Shoot, I should fall down more often!'_

"My, My, princess, that was quite an entrance," the boy remarked after carefully helping me up. He suddenly pulled me in close and lowered his voice. "I shall have to watch over you quite carefully so that it doesn't happen again," he murmured seductively, pulling a rose petal out of my hair.

_Whaaaa...? What is this guy talking about? _I was about to ask this guy what kind of drugs he was taking when I heard a horrifyingly familiar voice behind me.

"Anzu-san?" I turned my head to the voice and died inside when I saw none other than Haruhi staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"H-Haruhi, what are you doing here?" I tore my hand out of Blondie's grasp, hoping Haruhi wouldn't get the wrong idea. He smiled at me.

"This is my after-school activity. What are you doing here?" I told him that I was just wandering around campus when I had stumbled across this room.

"So what is your club?" I asked, interested. He looked sheepish. "It's a, well-" Blondie cut in, jumping between us and getting way too close again.

"It is a club dedicated to the entertainment of young women with too much time on their hands," he said with a big grin. The entertainment of young women? Blondie continued.

"Each one of us is a specified type," he said, gesturing to a group of boys standing near us, listening to the conversation. I felt embarrassed that I hadn't noticed them sooner. "Women come to our club and request a certain type to spend time with," Blondie explained with a proud look on his face. Mine probably showed horror, as I slowly realized what this "club" actually was.

"You mean-you mean you all are-" I couldn't say it. I stared at the group as they walked up to us. There was a young innocent looking boy holding a stuffed rabbit, a tall, darkly handsome guy who just stared, another dark haired on e with glasses and a notepad, and, I saw in shock, even those two twins from class.

Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You guys are prostitutes!"

I swear, their jaws all hit the floor. I spun around, searching for a man in the shadows, but the only scary looking guy I saw was the one wearing glasses. I pointed an accusatory finger at his face.

"Are you the pimp?!" His lips twitched into a smirk. " I guess you could put it like that."

I turned to Haruhi and clasped his hands, which were unusually small and delicate for a boys.

"Haruhi please! You can't do this, think about the people who love you! If you're this desperate for money I can give it too you, as much as you need, just please don't do this to yourself." Haruhi stared at me wide eyed.

"Anzu-san..." he whispered.

I turned to the twins, careful to avoid Kaoru's eyes.

"Even you guys! How devastating would this be to your parents if they found out their sons were selling their bodies? It would break their hearts!" Kaoru spoke up.

"Why are you still holding Haruhi's hand?" he asked with a smirk. My face flushed crimson and I dropped the poor boy's appendage.

The small blonde child stepped up to me and tugged on my shirt, staring up at me with huge, adorable brown eyes.

"Zu-chan, you've got it all wrong," he said in a cute voice. Blondie piped up and added in, "This is a Host Club, not a brothel!" After a pause I looked at Haruhi awkwardly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh"

Two arms draped over my shoulders, and it was no surprise that it was the pink haired twins, laughing down at me.

"Would you be secretly excited if it were a brothel?"

"Yeah, would you request Haruhi?"

"Or one of us?"

Shaking them off of me, I sent them a quick glare and turned back to Haruhi.

"But why are you here Haruhi? You really don't seem like the type of guy to get involved in something like this?' Clenching my fists, I drew Haruhi closer and looked suspiciously at the other boys in the room. "Are you being blackmailed?"

Pimp guy pushed up his glasses. "That would be one way to put it. Another way would be to classify it as retribution. See, Haruhi broke a very expensive vase that we were going to sell. He's working as a host to pay off his debt to us." The expression on his face never changed, but his eyes dared me to find something wrong with this arrangement, and as much as I scrunched my face trying to think of a reason that there was, I couldn't. It honestly seemed like a legitimate deal. However that didn't stop me from feeling sorry for Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi, you poor thing!" I cooed, smooshing his face between my hands. "You must be so miserable!"

"Actually its not that bad anymore," he said, turning a bit red at the attention. "But I would like to pay off my debt as soon as possible." My heart swelled for him. Having to spend all day flirting with these empty headed girls and associating with these awful boys! How horrible!

I quickly made up my mind and spun to face the group of boys. I extended a finger and pointed directly at the blonde buffoon who seemed like the leader.

"I've decided! From this day forward, you will make me a Host!"

**So how was that? I'm sorry this took so long, but now I'm back! Hopefully chapters will be posted more regularly now.**


End file.
